


Nowhere Is Far

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s09e06 Beachhead, Episode: s09e19 Crusade, Episode: s09e20 Camelot, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels like he was there, with her. Two souls in the one mind, touching but not connected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere Is Far

**Author's Note:**

> Set between Crusade and Camelot. Poem with full credit found [here](http://www.suberic.net/~marc/sirotti.html#vividaintempore)

It’s strange, the sense of loss he feels. He wasn’t even conscious when she used his body to deliver her message. There’s just a darkness. A time in which his soul was hidden, hidden deep inside so that she could use his flesh, his voice. And yet, he feels like he was there, with her. Two souls in the one mind, touching but not connected. Is this what Harrid and Sallis felt?

A dreaming, unlike the one he enters every night where he can see her face. That dreaming is different. There he watches her lips as she whispers the words of the Ancients.

_“Vivida in tempore transire nolente.”_

He can see grey eyes and long black hair.

_“Permagna florescit in pectore vis.”_

Pigtails and smiles.

_Continenter pellens me dicere: "nos."_

In the dreaming, time and space don’t count. Accountability and past transgressions are easily forgotten as she dances, swirling in his dreaming. Her smile ignites one of his own and he lets her twirl him, spinning in the dreaming.

And when the naked world around them fades and they find purchase on solid ground, she lowers him to the earth. Her backdrop is the heavens.

_“Et lumine solis extremo dilapso,  
In caelo inter alias te incipio requirere stellas”_

She stares at him, an open book. His eyes greedily drink her in, reading every inch of skin as if she holds the key to all he’s ever wanted to know.

_“Quod secum te sentiens dulcedine noctis.”_

Her touch is new and old.

_“Expectans laetatur animus meus.”_

Her kiss binds them together.

_“Et loca nulla illi remota.”_

After he wakes, lying there in the dark of night, he wonders if it’s really her. An imprint left behind by the Ancient’s device or a piece of herself she gave to be safeguarded against the evils surrounding her new life. 

“Because nowhere is far.”


End file.
